Bags, such as paper or plastic bags, traditionally have been used for the packaging and transport of products from bulk materials such as rice or sand to larger items. Bags generally are cheap and easy to manufacture and can be formed in different configurations and sizes, and can be used for storage and transport of a wide variety of products. In particular, in the Fast Food industry, bags are frequently used for packaging of prepared food items, such as sandwiches, etc. Currently, there is a growing demand for bags or similar packages for use in packaging various products, including sandwiches and other prepared food items, that a worker can easily open, such as with one hand, and have the bag supported in an open configuration to enhance the efficiency of packaging of such products. However, it is equally important that the costs of such bags necessarily must be minimized as much as possible. While various bag designs including reinforcing or supporting materials have been developed, often, the manufacture of such specialty bags having reinforcing layers or materials supplied thereto has required multiple stages or operations, which can significantly increase the cost of manufacture of such bags.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a system and method of manufacturing bags that can be easily opened and maintained in their open configuration, which addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.